Um Ataque aos Sentidos
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Rony estava cansado de os ver enrolando. Daria um fim nisso de qualquer forma. Coitados de Harry e Hermione... Tradução da Fic de Akscully: An Assault on the Senses
1. Prólogo

**Autora**: Akscully**  
E-mail da autora**: akscully[arroba]yahoo[ponto]com**  
Resumo: **_Rony estava cansado de vê-los enrolando. Daria um fim nisso de qualquer forma. Coitados de Harry e Hermione..._**  
Créditos: **Não sou dona desses personagens. Isso é uma coisa boa. Faria coisas muito ruins a eles se realmente os possuísse. JK Rowling é a dona deles e é quem ganha dinheiro com eles.**  
Notas da autora:** Essa fic é fofa. É fofa, fofa, fofa, fofa! Se não gosta disso, então por favor, se retire. Nancey, obrigada por ler tudo e por betar. Você é completamente maravilhosa em vários sentidos. Estou esperando ansiosamente por atualizações em suas fics. Obrigada a todos que viram isso em meu journal (_NT_: _tipo blog)_ e fizeram comentários adoráveis e de apoio. Mais capítulos virão, hãm algum dia.

_** Um ataque aos sentidos  
Prólogo**_

Rony estava irritado.

Não, esqueça isso. Rony estava _extremamente_ irritado. Eles estavam fazendo de novo. Os olhares tímidos. Os suspiros. Era o suficiente pra levar qualquer um pro mundo da bebida. Ou no mínimo enfiar um garfo nos olhos e ouvidos.

Ah, e só pra certificar, Harry e Hermione não tinham idéia de seu comportamento. O nível de negação era tão alto que podia afogar uma mente. Não, claro que eu não gosto de Hermione desse jeito. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Ela é como uma irmã. Não, eu não amo Harry. Francamente, por que você acharia isso? Isso nunca passou por minha cabeça.

Capaz de levar qualquer um pro mundo da bebida.

E assim continuava. Harry tinha algumas "conversinhas" com todos os garotos que mostrassem qualquer interesse em Hermione. Ele mostraria a varinha e falaria de suas batalhas com simpatizantes de Voldemort e... Ah sim... Se lembra que derrotei Voldemort quando eu tinha um ano? Ah, você está muito ocupado, é claro. Vou avisar a Hermione que não vai poder ir.

Afinal ela era como uma irmã.

Hermione não ficava pra trás. Harry não tinha poucas admiradoras, mas as mais persistentes, eram convidadas a uma reunião particular com Hermione. Uma reunião muito racional, muito tranqüila na qual Hermione calma e racionalmente apontaria cada ameaça que Harry enfrentou (só as que tinham autorização pra falar, claro) e você poderia explicar, muito logicamente, argumento por argumento, como agiria nessas situações? Como é? Ah, não está se sentindo muito bem? Talvez deva ir visitar Madame Pomfrey então. Sim, claro, direi a Harry que você não está disponível.

Afinal, ele era o melhor amigo dela.

Mas Rony não agüentava mais. Há horas na vida de um homem que ele deve ir á luta, por si, por seus princípios, por sua _sanidade_. Essa era a hora.

Precisaria de tempo. Precisaria de requinte. Precisaria de trabalho de equipe. Precisaria de uma quantidade impensável de sorte. Mas seria feito. Rony se asseguraria disso.

Um suspiro.

Um olhar.

Um olhar pensativo para o garfo.

Onde um homem podia achar bebida por aqui?


	2. Audição

**Um Ataque aos sentidos  
Audição**

Harry e Hermione se amavam. Todos sabiam disso.

Mas Harry e Hermione não sabiam, e por Merlin, Rony os _forçaria_ a saber. E ele tinha o plano perfeito pra fazer isso.

O amor afetava os sentidos. Deixava uma pessoa toda lerda. Todos sabiam disso. Nada era tão bonito quanto o amado, ou soava tão docemente ou cheirava tão bem, etcetera, etc. Mas Harry e Hermione de certa forma estavam imunes a tudo isso. Então Rony ia ajudá-los antes que fosse obrigado a machucar a si mesmo.

Bem, Rony, Gina, Dino, Simas, Lilá, Parvati... Concordavam com isso. Machucar-se parecia a ordem do dia.

Como o amor verdadeiro podia ser tão irritante?

Harry não podia admitir a verdade pra si mesmo por causa de todos os problemas com Voldemort e Hermione era racional_ demais_ pra cair de amores por um de seus amigos.

Certo.

Rony decidiu que precisaria de uma dose de sutileza. Ninguém precisava assustar esses dois inocentes. Com um pouco de pesquisa (Hermione ficaria orgulhosa!) Rony e seus comparsas acharam um feitiço que aumentava a audição de uma pessoa e podia ser ligada a uma voz específica. O feitiço era usado nos caóticos tempos dos campos de batalha quando as ordens do comandante precisavam ser ouvidas pelos soldados. Rony se perguntou o que os criadores do feitiço diriam se pudessem ver o que ele pretendia fazer com o feitiço agora. Parou por um segundo, pensando nos fantasmas que circulavam por Hogwarts. Quem disse que eles _não _podiam ver?

Rony deu de ombros, despreocupado com as possíveis retaliações do outro lado, balançou a varinha e murmurou o encanto sobre o corpo adormecido de Harry. Lilá e Parvati faziam o mesmo no quarto de Hermione. Amanhã, os dois pombinhos acordariam e ouviriam o doce som da voz do outro. Ficariam surpresos, se perguntariam o que estava acontecendo. Mas descobririam que foram feitos um pro outro. Se você ouvisse uma voz acima de todas as outras, não importando onde estava, o tempo todo, não acharia que tem uma ligação com essa pessoa? E não ficaria pensando sobre essa ligação? E talvez chegaria à conclusão que essa ligação estava lá o tempo todo e veria o quanto essa pessoa é necessária em sua vida?

Claro que sim. Harry e Hermione estariam juntos antes do fim do dia, e Lilá e Parvati estariam planejando o casamento deles.

Rony decidiu que ele era um gênio.

* * *

Harry estava ficando louco. Hermione já estava maluca. O dia inteiro, não conseguiram ouvir nada além da voz um do outro. Não, eles podiam ouvir as pessoas falando, mas as vozes delas ficavam quase mudas. Entretanto, se um deles falasse, o som penetrava no ouvido do outro como se fosse um foguete.

Não importava onde eles estavam, ou quão baixo falassem, eles se ouviam como se estivem ao lado do outro, falando diretamente no ouvido. Começou pela manhã, quando Harry ouviu Hermione falando com bichento como ele era um gato bonzinho e Hermione ouviu Harry conversando consigo mesmo sobre quadribol. A partir daí, as coisas apenas pioraram.

Harry ouviu Hermione gritando pra Lilá e Parvati pra elas se apressarem no banheiro. Hermione ouviu Harry falando sobre quadribol. Ele a ouviu falando com si mesma sobre todos deveres e possíveis questões de no teste de herbologia. Ela o ouviu falar de quadribol (não era muita surpresa, pois no fim de semana haveria uma partida de quadribol).

Vocês podem se perguntar, por que eles não perceberam que havia algo errado? Afinal, como Rony uma vez dissera, ouvir vozes em sua cabeça, que mais ninguém pode ouvir, não é um bom sinal, nem mesmo no mundo mágico. Bem, primeiro, os dois reconheciam as vozes. Isso com certeza contava. Segundo, a autora poderia ficar aqui explicando sobre sentimentos escondidos, negação e sobre o subconsciente acionar todos os sinais para que o cérebro pudesse perceber, mas ela confia que seus leitores podem concluir isso por si mesmos. É suficiente dizer que esses dois idiotas não _queriam _perceber.

Por incrível que pareça, foi Harry que finalmente aceitou que algo estava errado. Claro, ele era mais experiente em ouvir vozes, então era o esperado. Gina e Hermione tentaram a velha conversa de garotas durante o café da manhã, mas Harry ficou tão vermelho com os comentários que Hermione sussurrava que ela achou que era melhor parar a conversa e perguntar se estava tudo bem com ele. Ele se recusou a olhá-la nos olhos e fez o trajeto até a porta tão rapidamente que Hermione pensou que Voldemort tinha aparecido do lado de fora do Salão Principal.

Ela finalmente o alcançou no corredor, mas ele se recusou a conversar com ela. Não só se recusou a dizer qual o problema, mas também se recusou a _falar._ Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, levantou a mão, correu até o fim do corredor e sussurrou "oi".

Hermione engasgou quando ouviu a voz de Harry como se ele estivesse bem ao lado dela e depois o ouviu novamente como quando as ondas sonoras de fato alcançaram seus ouvidos. Era como se houvesse um eco bizarro em seus ouvidos. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão. -Ah, não - gemeu.

-Ah, sim - Harry falou, sério.

Eles tentaram ficar em silêncio depois disso, mas, como todos sabem, o fruto proibido é o mais gostoso. Assim que eles decidiram que não deveriam falar, ambos encontraram muitas oportunidades de diálogos. Os professores os chamavam durante a aula, os amigos os chamavam pra conversas particulares, Harry tinha uma reunião com o time de quadribol, Hermione precisava perguntar algo a Madame Pince.

Era uma loucura.

No fim do dia, Harry e Hermione estavam enjoados da voz do outro. Não conversavam com ninguém, muito menos entre si. Deixaram bem claro, através de sinais e bilhetes que se descobrissem que isso foi alguma brincadeira, quem quer que tivesse planejado passaria por um período bastante doloroso. Os dois marcharam para os dormitórios (em perfeita sincronia, Lilá e Parvati perceberam, suspirando) sem perceber nada.

Sentado no salão comunal, Rony parecia inexplicavelmente cansado e deprimido.


	3. Visão

**_Um ataque aos sentidos  
Visão_**

Rony estava no salão comunal pensando em suas opções. Aparentemente, Harry e Hermione não gostaram muito de poder ouvir as vozes um do outro o dia inteiro. Idiotas ingratos. Como ele podia saber que a voz ligada ia fazer parecer que a pessoa estava gritando em seu ouvido? Com certeza, não era muito bom ouvir a voz de seu amado gritando, mas o fato deles se ouvirem o tempo todo devia ter indicado algo, não é mesmo?

Bichento olhou para Rony com a familiar expressão de desprezo. -Ah, cala boca - Rony resmungou. -Estou tentando fazer sua dona feliz, isso devia te deixar feliz. Além disso, Merlin sabe que você sempre gostou mais de Harry do que de mim.

Bichento, claro, concordou com essa afirmação, mas não demonstrou isso a Rony. Ele apenas piscou daquele jeito preguiçoso, insolente, que apenas gatos possuem e virou pra procurar um lugar confortável pra cochilar.

Rony suspirou. Bem, parecia que era hora para um segundo feitiço. Felizmente, o grupo estava pronto para essa possibilidade. Se os doces tons da voz do outro não os convencesse, então ver um ao outro de uma forma diferente, convenceria.

Afinal eles se amavam. E Rony ia se assegurar que eles percebessem isso.

Sim, um feitiço para afetar a visão (também adaptado de um feitiço usado em tempos de guerra para os objetivos deles) ia ser usado. Quanto mais uma pessoa gostasse da outra, quanto mais confiasse nela e ela confiasse também, mais forte seria seu efeito na visão. Aqueles que fossem considerados inimigos, como o bastardo idiota do Malfoy, produziriam um efeito negativo.

Harry e Hermione se olhariam com estrelas nos olhos. Literalmente.

Rony decidiu que ele praticamente um gênio.

* * *

Harry estava ficando cego. Hermione tinha certeza que estava com problema nos olhos. Por que mais então apareceriam faíscas ao redor de certas pessoas enquanto outras brilhavam com um vermelho infernal?

Começou logo de manhã, do mesmo jeito que seu problema com os ouvidos. Harry mal olhou para Rony, que parecia brilhar contra a luz da manhã. Ele deu os ombros, pensando que era o resultado da combinação de não estar de óculos e da comemoração da vitória na partida de quadribol. Entretanto, quando colocou os óculos, Harry viu que Rony não estava envolvido por um brilho, mas faíscas pareciam estar saindo dele. Naturalmente, Harry ficou preocupado com o fato. Primeiro, tentou abafar Rony com um cobertor, pensando que ele estava pegando fogo. Depois da reação violenta de Rony a esse gesto, Harry tentou alguns '_Finite incantantem' _pra tirar qualquer magia sob qual Rony estivesse. Estranhamente, Rony virou os olhos, resmungou alguma coisa que não pareceu um elogio e empurrou Harry para o chuveiro.

Hermione não teve melhor sorte, achando que seu querido Bichento estava em chamas, e depois de receber alguns arranhões por sua preocupação, tentou a mesma tática de Harry, murmurando alguns '_Finite incantantem'_. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Bichento lançou para Hermione um olhar de desdém e escárnio com seus olhos amarelos. _Não acredito que você ainda não descobriu_, parecia dizer a ela. -Bem, eu lamento - ela respondeu. -Não é todo dia que vejo faíscas saindo de você. E não acredito que estou conversando com um gato estúpido! - Bichento, obviamente, não gostou do insulto e saiu do quarto imediatamente, deixando Hermione sozinha e infeliz, vendo pequenas luzes saindo de Lilá e Parvati.

O problema começou de verdade quando Harry e Hermione desceram para o Salão Principal para tomar café. Hermione já tinha chegado, e tomava um café da manhã leve quando Harry entrou com Rony. Quando se viram, os dois gritaram de dor (o grito de Harry foi bem masculino, claro) e tiraram os olhos um do outro. Dino e Simas olharam sem nenhuma preocupação. Rony ficou surpreso. Draco apenas sorriu e fez um comentário tão sem sentido que a autora prefere não relatá-lo.

-O que? O que foi? - Dino perguntou, indo até Hermione, que estava curvada de dor. Ele olhou para Harry, que estava na mesma posição.

Harry olhou para ele, piscando rápido, com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. -Eu apenas olhei para Hermione - ele começou, com a voz bem fraca, -E havia uma luz ao redor dela. Era tão...

-Forte - Hermione terminou, levantando e olhando pra qualquer lugar, menos para Harry. -Não conseguia olhar pra ele. Ele estava revestido de luz.- Franziu a testa, preocupada. -Harry, alguém pode estar tentando de amaldiçoar? Você acha que Volde- eh – Você-Sabe-Quem...?

-Me fazendo ver luzes ao redor de certas pessoas? E fazendo você brilhar tão forte que eu não posso nem te olhar? Que tipo de maldição é essa?

Hermione franziu a testa novamente e notou que Rony parecia estranhamente nervoso. Ela precisava de mais informações. -Descreva o que vê, Harry.

-O que? Ah, claro. Bem, não posso olhar pra você porque brilha muito. Tem um bocado de faíscas saindo de Rony e de Dino e Simas também saem algumas. Hã, Gina tem algumas faíscas, Crabbe e Goyle estão, hã, que estranho, _vermelhos_ e Draco está brilhando com algumas faíscas vermelhas.

Ao ouvir a última frase, Rony se engasgou e começou a tossir violentamente. O problema da visão de Harry e Hermione ficou em segundo plano enquanto os dois, ainda cuidando para não se olharem, tentavam evitar que Rony morresse asfixiado. Nenhum dos dois viu os olhares de preocupação trocados pelos outros na mesa da Grifinória.

Rony conseguiu se recuperar, mas estava tão abalado que Hermione sugeriu que ele fosse à Madame Pomfrey, ver se ela tinha algo para ajudá-lo. Harry rapidamente se voluntariou para acompanhá-lo, já que não ficava completamente cego quando olhava para Rony. Hermione, finalmente olhando para Lilá e Parvati, infeliz por Harry ir, concordou, mas antes fez Harry prometer que eles conversariam depois sobre o que os atingiu. Os garotos foram para ala hospitalar, deixando Hermione com a testa enrugada e um enigma em sua cabeça.

Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção animadora para Rony, mas como ele não estava doente de verdade, o deixou hiper-ativo o resto dia. Não é necessário dizer, hiper-ativo e Weasley não é uma boa combinação. Rony teve que ser segurado para não bater em Malfoy nada mais que seis vezes; um recorde, até mesmo para ele. Quanto menos se disser sobre o comportamento dele, melhor. Pelo lado bom, Rony conseguiu fazer sua poção corretamente na sala, surpreendendo tanto o Professor Snape que ele deu uma detenção a Rony, pois tinha certeza que o garoto colara. Rony nem ligou e agora estava pensando em fazer um estoque de poção Reanimadora.

Madame Pomfrey não tinha nenhuma sugestão para Harry e na verdade ficou bem intrigada com os sintomas dele. As faíscas e o brilho vermelho pareciam tão _familiares_; ela sabia já ouvira falar desse feitiço antes. Mas não conseguiu fazer a associação e suas tentativas de _finite incantantem_ tiveram tanto sucesso quanto as outras. Não havia nada a ser feito, ela disse. Se isso continuasse, Harry deveria visitá-la no dia seguinte.

Mas isso não ajudava Harry ou Hermione _agora._ Eles foram para as aulas e tentaram se concentrar ao máximo, mas não conseguiam. Ver flashes de luz ou brilho vermelho (a maioria vindo dos sonserinos, estranho) emanando das pessoas não era algo que deixava o dia bom. Harry não conseguiu enxergar o pomo com toda aquela luz vindo de seus colegas de time. Hermione, que não conseguia ler sem ser distraída, estava quase chorando. Estranhamente, pelo menos para Harry e Hermione, Rony também estava quase em prantos. Não poder ver um de seus melhores amigos, ter que controlar para onde olhava era demais. Naturalmente, Harry não agüentava mais.

-JÁ CHEGA! - ele gritou de repente quando olhou sem querer para Hermione no salão comunal e ficou sem enxergar. -Quem quer que tenha feito isso, é um homem morto. Ou mulher. Ou criatura! Quem ou o que fez isso é melhor correr antes que eu descubra quem é, - ameaçou.

Rony começou a ficar nervoso de novo. Lilá e Parvati tentavam se encolher ao máximo. Um Harry raivoso nunca era uma coisa boa. Senhores das Trevas morriam quando isso acontecia. Isso era bom, claro, mas como não tinham nenhum Senhor das Trevas no momento, Harry podia atacar todo o salão comunal. Ou toda escola.

Hermione tentou acalmar Harry. -Harry, não se preocupe. Estou pesquisando e acho que encontrei algo. Poderemos fazer um contra-feitiço amanhã.

-Mas quero poder olhar pra você hoje!

Lilá e Parvati deram um gritinho de alegria. Rony olhou para eles antes de um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

-Harry, vamos ficar bem. Vamos para cama... – nessa hora, Dino e Simas quase não podiam segurar o sorriso malicioso. Eles eram garotos. E assim, parecia que seus olhos iam saltar das órbitas. -E dormir. Vamos resolver isso, eu prometo - Hermione disse.

Harry ficou pensativo, e pra dizer a verdade, estava engraçado, pois ele estava tendo essa conversa com os olhos fechados, mas eventualmente concordou com a cabeça. -Certo. Rony, eu vou pra cama - disse, fazendo uma pequena careta quando abriu os olhos e olhou para o amigo.

Rony sorriu encorajando. -Certo. Subo daqui a pouco - ele disse, -Preciso perguntar uma coisa a Lilá.

Harry concordou e subiu para os dormitórios. Ele e Hermione lutaram para subir as escadas, a cabeça de Hermione sobre o ombro de Harry. Ela ainda sussurrava palavras de conforto no ouvido de Harry.

Lilá e Parvati mal podiam segurar seus gritos de alegria.


	4. Olfato

**_

* * *

_**

Um ataque aos Sentidos  
Olfato

Rony suspirou frustrado. Seu plano não estava funcionando tão bem quanto esperava. Harry e Hermione já deviam estar passeando juntos pelas pradarias a essa altura. Ao invés disso, eles não estavam mais próximos do que já eram, se olhavam de uma maneira bem esquisita e Rony nem tinha certeza se a escola tinha uma pradaria.

Claro, eles tinham a floresta proibida com centauros e vampiros bem perto, mas aparentemente, uma pradaria era querer demais.

Rony suspirou. Pessimismo não ia levá-lo a lugar algum. Ele precisava de uma estratégia. Ele precisava atacar o problema de outro jeito. Ele precisava de reforços. Era hora de colocar para funcionar o 'Time' como ele gostava de chamar. Rony olhou a sua volta pelo Salão Comunal.

Lilá e Parvati. Úteis para fazer Hermione planejar o casamento, mas Rony tinha suas dúvidas sobre suas capacidades de estratégia. Dino e Simas. Rony riu. Ele achava que eles entendiam um pouco de estratégia, mas pedir ajuda a eles seria o mesmo que pedir a Fred e Jorge. Você provavelmente não teria a ajuda que queria, e ainda acabaria com o cabelo rosa. Era um bom apoio e para sair de situações difíceis. Gina. Muito nova e, é claro, sua irmã, então isso estava fora de questão. Neville... ah. Neville. Perfeito. Rony levantou e foi até sua presa.

-Neville! Preciso de sua ajuda, parceiro!

Neville levantou os olhos, um pouco de preocupação estampada em seu rosto. -Com o que? - perguntou. Ele sabia do plano de Rony e simpatizava completamente com a causa, mas se perguntava o que Rony queria com ele.

-Neville, você é o especialista em herbologia. Existe alguma planta que afete o olfato humano ou que afete a libido, que possa ser misturada em uma poção e não seja venenosa? E que possa ser feita rápida e silenciosamente, sem que Harry e Hermione saibam?

Neville ficou um pouco tenso. -Bem, hã, sim, existem certas plantas que afetam o olfato. Deixam mais aguçado e coisas assim. A professora Sprout está cultivando outra planta que, preparada corretamente, tem certas qualidades afrodisíacas. Acho que elas poderiam ser colocadas em uma poção que não matasse ninguém.

Rony deu uma risada meio maléfica. Só um pouco. -Perfeito. Você pode fazer a poção e eu colocarei na comida ou no suco deles.

Neville ficou extremamente nervoso e não muito convencido com as chances desse plano.  
-Mas... eh, Hermione sempre me ajuda com as poções. Como vou fazer uma poção sem a ajuda dela? Você não pode apenas misturar as plantas e torcer que dê certo. Algo vai dar errado.

Rony deu um tapinha nas costas de Neville. -Neville, eu já te decepcionei alguma vez? Vou te ajudar. - Rony deu um enorme sorriso.

Neville parecia tão doente que ia desmaiar, engoliu seco e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Rony decidiu que ele era muito esperto.

* * *

Harry estava distraído. Hermione estava distraída. Todo mundo estava distraído, pra dizer a verdade. A poção, surpreendentemente, funcionou. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione tinham o olfato tão aguçado que podiam farejar raízes. O problema era com a parte afrodisíaca da poção. Como Neville previu, algo deu errado. Eles colocaram afrodisíaco demais e como resultado tanto Harry como Hermione exalavam ferormônios suficiente para atrair um Erumpente. O que significava que não se precisava de um olfato aguçado para se achar atraído por Harry ou Hermione. O que significava que multidões os seguiam, de repente desesperados para levá-los para jantar, ir para Hogsmeade ou apenas achar um armário de vassouras confortável. O que significava que os dois estavam dispostos a matar.

Mas não exatamente do jeito que se pode pensar.

Entenda, Harry e Hermione _realmente_ estavam com o olfato aguçado, então estavam bem conscientes um do outro. Harry podia sentir o xampu que Hermione usava; Hermione conseguia sentir o cheiro de sabão na pele de Harry.

E isso os distraia.

Na área dos odores, Harry ficou com a pior parte. Os homens, como todos sabem, podem produzir maus cheiros que não são encontradas em nenhum lugar da natureza, produzi-los em grandes quantidades e ainda se acharem ótimos. Na verdade, em certos meios, quanto maior o fedor produzido, maior a popularidade do garoto. Então o coitado do Harry de repente se deu conta dessa fossa de mau cheiro quando Rony, estranhamente, lhe ofereceu um copo de suco de abóbora depois de tomar banho. Quando esmagado pelo cheiro, Harry fugiu para o salão comunal, onde estava um pouco melhor. Ele sentou, ofegando, imaginando o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto estava sentado, tentando sem sucesso não respirar pelo nariz, ele percebeu uma fragrância delicada pairando no ar. Era uma mistura estranha de... laranja...tinta... e pergaminho, finalmente ele descobriu o que era. Não parecia uma combinação apetitosa, mas Harry ficou hipnotizado. Era um cheiro maravilhoso, reconfortante, fresco, quente e sedutor. Cortava todos os outros odores como uma faca corta manteiga. O envolvia como um coberto quente. Ele olhou a seu redor, se perguntando de onde vinha, quando seu olhar parou em Hermione, sentada numa cadeira, com a testa franzida.

Entenda, Hermione tinha um problema parecido. Apesar de não ter que lidar com ataques de odores naturais, como as garotas não eram membro do clube "fedidas é melhor", Hermione tinha sim que lidar com as fragrâncias artificiais que as garotas usavam para encobrir e atrair. Dividir um quarto com Lilá e Parvati praticamente a derrubou, então ela teve que escapar para o salão comunal. Notou que Harry praticamente corria enquanto descia as escadas, mas estava preocupada demais com sua situação para prestar atenção. Além disso, quando Harry desceu, um cheiro maravilhoso inundou o salão. Era grama misturado com ar fresco, pele quente e limpa e roupas leves. Sobressaiu a todos os outros aromas e abraçou Hermione. Os olhos dela se fecharam enquanto ela inalava e os sentiu abrir e se fixarem em Harry, que olhava para ela com uma expressão estranha. Ele parecia quase... faminto, mas ela piscou e a expressão desapareceu.

Os dois perceberam de quem vinha o cheiro gostoso e os dois coraram e depois se perguntaram porque o outro corara. Ah sim, a poção de Rony e Neville não funcionou como eles esperavam, pois Rony só se preocupou em como começar o jogo e não com o meio dele. Ele apenas assumiu que Harry e Hermione se jogariam nos braços um do outro. Não era o caso. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione eram muito teimosos e quando não queriam enxergar alguma coisa porque achava que prejudicaria o outro, então, eles ficavam _sem _enxergar. Isso, entretanto, os deixara muito irritados.

O olfato aguçado, junto com a hipersensibilidade aos ferormônios um do outro, combinado com o desejo inconsciente pelo outro, resultou que os dois estavam prontos para matar qualquer um que viesse farejando (por assim dizer) seu _amigo_ querido. E considerando que Hermione era a bruxa mais inteligente da escola e Harry era um dos bruxos mais poderosos que pisara em Hogwarts, os homicídios prometiam ser criativos e sangrentos ao extremo.

Hermione e Harry no momento estavam num armário de vassouras, sentados lado a lado, esperando que a multidão fosse embora. Graças a um feitiço do desaparecimento, tanto Harry quanto Hermione conseguiram sumir tempo suficiente para entrar em um desses cômodos tão úteis. Hermione suspeitava que Hogwarts tinha o dom de fazer certos cômodos aparecerem quando você realmente precisava dele.

Harry cerrou os dentes. -Hermione, se mais algum cara encostar em você, vou amaldiçoá-lo até que não saiba que lado é para cima e qual é para baixo!

Hermione revirou os olhos. -Ah, e suas fãs são muito melhores? Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho idéia de como de repente me tornei atraente pra maioria dos estudantes. Claramente, é algum tipo de poção, mas não acredito que alguém usaria uma poção do Amor que afetasse nós dois em toda a escola! Quer dizer, é ilegal e completamente perigoso!

Harry resmungou algo, irritado. -Hermione, você não se tornou atraente de repente para a escola toda. Você já era, eles apenas resolveram agir agora. Não acredito que Justino te chamou mesmo ara ir a Hogsmeade, principalmente depois que eu já conversei... - ele resmungou.

-Você fez _o qu_? - Hermione interrompeu, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente, esquecendo por conveniência que fazia algo parecido.

Harry começou a ficar nervoso. -Eh, eu apenas perguntei o que ele planejava fazer quando saísse com você. - sorriu. -Estava apenas tomando conta de você, Hermione.

-Posso tomar conta de mim mesma, Potter. - replicou, perdoando-o rápido demais. -Por favor, pare de agir como um irmão mais velho. Já tenho Rony pra fazer esse papel. Como se não pudesse me cuidar sozinha. Francamente!

Haary lhe deu um sorriso torto. -Sei que pode. Só quero garantir que você está feliz. Todos precisam de ajuda de vez em quando.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. -O que preciso descobrir é por que estamos atraindo todos os estudantes de Hogwarts! E por que posso sentir todos os cheiros tão bem hoje? Podia sentir o cheiro do café de l do quarto hoje. Não sei como, mas devem estar conectados. E por que posso sentir seu cheiro tão be... - parou de repente, corando.

Harry olhou para ela, curioso, se perguntando o que a fez corar. -Já te disse Hermione. Você já era atraente. Todos apenas tomaram coragem pra fazer alguma coisa. Acho que é nisso que devemos nos concentrar. Além disso, acho que sei o que há comigo. Sou um lobisomem, Hermione. - Ele disse, muito sério.

Hermione olhou para ele. -O que? Claro que você não é um lobisomem. Não seja ridículo.

Harry olhou sincero para ela. -E quanto a meu olfato? Posso sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo, de sua _pele -_ Ele não contou a parte do cheiro dela ser a única coisa que o impedia de enlouquecer nesse novo mundo de odores. -Isso não é normal. Remo disse que pode sentir cheiros que mais ninguém pode. - Ele parou um instante e farejou o ar. -Você cheira bem. Que perfume você usa?

Hermione suspirou. -Não uso nenhum. Harry e prometo que você não está virando um lobisomem. Conheço todos os sintomas, lembra? Aprendi no terceiro ano. Também tenho o mesmo olfato aguçado e tenho certeza que não sou um lobisomem. Além disso, mesmo que você fosse, te diria imediatamente o que estava acontecendo e consertaria as coisas.

Harry sorriu. -Não há cura para licantropia, Hermione.

Hermione olhou feio para ele. -Eu encontraria uma. Já disse que consertaria as coisas.

Harry riu dessa vez. -Você conserta tudo Hermione. O que faria sem você?

Hermione riu enquanto colocava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. -Provavelmente viraria um lobisomem. Teria que te esconder em meu quarto todas as luas cheias. Bichento adoraria.

Harry olhou para ela e beijou a testa dela gentilmente. -Não sei porque, acho que minha vida seria muito pior que isso. Você deixa tudo melhor, Hermione. Você me faz feliz. Mesmo quando está atolada em livros e pergaminhos.- Ele virou um pouco e colocou um braço ao redor dela. Assim era melhor, ele decidiu. Seu outro braço achou o mesmo caminho e a enlaçou.

Hermione levantou os olhos brilhantes e desconfiados para ele e sorriu. -Você me faz feliz também, Harry. Menos quando está jogando quadribol. Nessa hora, você me deixa aterrorizada. Agora vá dormir, Harry. Vamos cuidar dos fãs amanhã. - O braço dela, quase com vida própria, enlaçou a cintura dele e ficou por lá. Ela colocou a outra mão para trás e enlaçou seus dedos com os dele.

E assim eles dormiram, abraçados um ao outro.

Quando contaram a Rony o que aconteceu, no dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois entendeu o uivo de frustração que ele deu.


	5. Tato

_**Um ataque aos sentidos  
Tato**_

Rony estava prestes a cair em pranto. Nada funcionava. Eles ficaram presos em um armário de vassouras e _nada aconteceu!_ Eles dormiram nos braços do outro e Harry lhe disse que isso "realmente reforçou a amizade deles". Realmente reforçou a _amizade_ deles.

Mil raios.

Talvez Malfoy estivesse certo sobre Harry. Ele realmente era um completo idiota.

Não, não, tinha que continuar otimista. Não desistiria agora. Suas tentativas românticas aproximaram os dois ainda mais, se isso era possível. Isso significava alguma coisa, certo?

Significava que todos os grifinórios estavam muito mais próximos de se jogarem da torre, ir até Snape pra pedir trabalhos extras de poções nas masmorras ou ainda pior, colocar um pôster no próximo jogo de quadribol dizendo "Se beijem logo, imbecis!" Apesar da última opção ser engraçada, com certeza faria com que A Causa regredisse (Rony já estava começando a pensar em sua missão com letras maiúsculas)

Lilá sentou no sofá ao lado do dele e olhou sua expressão obscura. -Os não-pombinhos estão te desanimando?

Rony gemeu e se afundou no sofá. -Não sei mais o que fazer. Tentei ser sutil; eles pensaram que fossem coincidências. Faíscas, vozes, cheiros! Coincidências, todos eles! O nível de negação deles devia ser estudado!

Lilá deu um tapinha no joelho dele e um sorriso encorajador. -Temos que deixar um pouco mais óbvio, eu acho. Padma e eu estávamos fazendo uma pesquisa – pare de olhar para mim desse jeito – e encontramos um feitiço que pode deixar uma pessoa sensível ao toque de outra. Bom pra espionagem e se você precisar encontrar um contato ou algo assim. Se colocarmos o feitiço nos dois, vão tomar um choque cada vez que entrarem em contato um com o outro. Pense nisso - Lilá disse -Fazemos um pequeno ajuste nele e cada vez que se tocarem vai ser como um raio!

-Literalmente? Não sei se é uma boa idéia. - Rony disse, desanimado.

Lilá revirou os olhos. -Claro que não. Vai ser um pequeno _zap_! - Ela tremeu um pouco todo o corpo para demonstrar, e isso fez com que Rony olhasse para ela com brilho malicioso nos olhos. -Nada perigoso, nada irritante. Apenas uma sacudida prazerosa que vai deixar os dois maravilhados e se tocando.

Rony tirou seus pensamentos de Lilá estremecendo e pensou em seu novo plano. Tinha suas vantagens. Harry e Hermione ficariam se tocando. Se fosse apenas um pequeno _zap_, não ficariam irritados ou carrancudos no fim do dia. E melhor, se fosse algo prazeroso, eles se tocariam bastante e tentando não deixar óbvio.

No mínimo, tinha um potencial para ser engraçado.

-Claro - Rony concordou. -Não parece que pode dar muito errado. Pelo menos dentro de nossos padrões - ele relaxou e se parabenizou. Seu plano estava funcionando. O time estava se unindo e buscando uma solução. Harry e Hermione estariam juntos antes do por do sol.

Rony decidiu que para um cara normal, ele com certeza tinha seus momentos.

* * *

Surpreendentemente, o feitiço funcionou. Sem complicações, sem conseqüências imprevistas, sem interações inesperadas com outros feitiços, poções ou criaturas mágicas. Harry e Hermione recebiam um choque prazeroso cada vez que se tocavam. E Rony estava certo.

Era muito engraçado.

Observá-los primeiro tentando não se tocar, depois finalmente se render e tentar esconder os toques ou fazê-los parecer acidentais provavelmente era a coisa mais engraçada que Rony já vira. Era muito mais engraçado do que qualquer coisa que Fred e Jorge inventaram.

Começou com um esbarrão acidental no salão comunal. Os três adolescentes estavam largados no sofá, esperando passar a hora para ir tomar café da manhã. Ouviu-se um misterioso baque no chão. Rony olhou para o outro lado com um olhar estranho. Harry e Hermione olharam e se abaixaram para pegar o objeto.

Um toque repentino.

Um _zap_ inesperado.

Um olhar surpreso.

Um rápido recuo.

Um sorriso sem vergonha.

O trio decidiu descer para o café. Rony ficou um pouco para trás da dupla dinâmica; disse que precisava falar com Lilá. Olhou divertido quando a mão de Hermione, gesticulando enquanto ela explicava alguma teoria, se aproximava cada vez mais do pulso de Harry. Gesto pra lá, gesto pra cá, ahhhh, segurou! Lá estava! E a eletricidade passou. Os dois coraram imediatamente e Rony imediatamente colocou a mão na boca de Lilá para interromper as risadas. Um segundo mais tarde do que era necessário, Hermione largou o pulso de Harry e os dois pareciam bastante desapontados com a perda do contato. A tosse repentina de Parvati tinha um toque distinto de risada.

No café da manhã continuou a diversão, com movimentos suspeitosamente sincronizados em direção aos pratos de comida que resultavam em vários toques acidentais. Na volta, Harry e Hermione "acidentalmente" tocaram as mãos nada mais nada menos que sete vezes. Rony tinha certeza disso, pois estava contando.

E assim continuou durante todo o dia. Hermione achou várias oportunidades para segurar o braço de Harry. Como na hora em que Dino e Simas decidiram soltar sapos de chocolate na aula de poções. Normalmente, Hermione não se incomodaria com uma brincadeira juvenil (indigno de alunos de sétimo ano, realmente. Sapos de chocolate? Coisa pra primeiro ano), mas se hoje ela se sentia sensível e segurou o braço de Harry e estava _apenas_ tocando o pulso dele, quem era Grifinório suficiente para discutir?

Harry, que nunca foi a pessoa mais sutil do mundo, de repente precisava falar com Hermione sobre tudo e tinham que estar bem próximos. Rony foi esquecido como parceiro em Poções, sem cerimônia, e o pobre Neville lutou a aula toda quando Harry roubou sua parceira e descobria milhões de maneiras de deixar sua mão perto da dela sobre a mesa. Todas as aulas que eles iam juntos eram barulhentas demais pra uma conversa e ele _precisava _ficar bem ao lado dela e sussurrar em seu ouvido, seus lábios roçando sem querer na orelha dela. _Esse _pequeno truque quase fez Parvati desmaiar do tanto da tensão acumulada por trás do gesto. Hermione também não ficou muito estável depois disso.

Mas o grande triunfo do dia veio quando, depois do jantar enquanto voltavam para torre, Hermione deu a senha, o quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu para dar passagem e Harry colocou a mão nas costas dela, na altura da cintura, e a guiou para dentro. O time olhou incrédulo enquanto os dedos de Harry seguraram a borda do casaco de Hermione, levantou um pouco e passaram rapidamente pela pele exposta Hermione ficou um pouco tensa, mas nenhum dos dois comentou nada e os dois entraram no salão comunal.

O que seguiu foi um engasgo coletivo do Time, que ficou paralisado na entrada. Ficaram olhando o lugar onde Harry e Hermione estavam. Ninguém disse nada por alguns instantes. Lilá fez um barulho incoerente. Parvati soluçou baixinho. -Ele... ele fez... Harry levantou... ele tocou... o que... o que aconteceu? - Simas finalmente conseguiu dizer.

-Harry passou a mão nela - Dino sussurrou, chocado pelo que acabara de testemunhar.

-È como se meu mundo virasse de cabeça pra baixo - Gina murmurou. -Certo e errado não significam nada. Preto é branco e branco é preto. Harry acabou de a_palpar_ Hermione!

-Bem, na verdade, ele mal encostou nela, - Lilá comentou. -Ele apenas...

-Levantou o suéter dela e conscientemente tocou sua pele - Parvati interrompeu. -Ele não apalpou, mas definitivamente passou a mão. Pare de tentar arruinar o momento.

-Só estou dizendo que não devemos nos apressar! - Lilá respondeu rapidamente. -Ele tocou as costas dela; Não a agarrou no meio do Salão Principal!

Simas balançou a cabeça. -Seu eu tentasse aquilo com Hermione, ela passaria o resto do ano me amaldiçoando, isso _se _ela conseguisse pegar a varinha antes que Harry. Isso é claro, se ele não decidisse deixar a mágica de lado e me batesse com a mão mesmo. Não, essa foi um movimento direto de Harry e Hermione não se importou nem um pouco - ele disse.

Dino fungou e secou uma lágrima imaginária. -Nosso Harry está virando um homenzinho!

Parvati olhou feio para ele. -E o que você sabe sobre virar homem?

Depois de ficar paralisado de choque durante toda a conversa, os olhos de Rony brilharam. Depois ele começou a rir. E rir. E rir. O resto do Time olhou preocupado e com um pouco de medo enquanto Rony gargalhava e esfregava as mãos. Mas ele não ligou. Tudo estava se encaixando. Eles finalmente estavam se entregando a seus hormônios. As declarações de amor não demorariam muito, ele tinha certeza.

Ele ia ficar livre. Completamente livre!


	6. Paladar

_**Um Ataque aos Sentidos  
Paladar**_

Rony estava decidido. Tinha chegado muito longe pra desistir agora. Estava perto, muito perto. Não ia ser derrotado agora. Ele olhou a sua volta para o grupo reunido no quarto de Gina (escolhido por razões de segurança. Era improvável que Harry ou Hermione entrassem ali de repente, Rony pensou). O Time compartilhava o mesmo olhar determinado. Esse era o momento do triunfo e eles não deixariam que passasse tão fácil.

-Certo, nós sabemos que a Missão passa por um problema sério - Rony começou, andando de um lado para outro no quarto. -O feitiço que foi tão eficaz - nessa hora ele balançou a cabeça para Lilá e Parvati, que sorriram e acenaram -Terminou seu efeito. Entretanto, nossos alvos parecem mergulhados em constrangimento agora. Eles não se falam, nem mesmo se olham. Alguém tem uma sugestão de como proceder?

Simas levantou a mão. -Sim, você acha que pode parar de se com essa história de brincar de general e que somos sua tropa? Isso é um pouco assustador.

Rony olhou feio pra ele. -Não. Alguma sugestão _útil_? - perguntou, olhando para o grupo.

-Eh, sim - Gina disse, levantando. Se Rony queria dirigir a reunião como se eles fossem do exército, quem era ela pra discutir? Não era a coisa mais estranha que já vira. -É um novo feitiço. Afeta o paladar das pessoas.

-Vamos fazer com que eles se lambam? - Dino perguntou, interessado até demais na possibilidade para o gosto de Rony.

Gina também o achou interessado demais. -Hã, não - ela disse olhando para ele. -Já passamos por todos os outros sentidos e me parece que o 'tato' foi o de mais sucesso porque nossos alvos estavam em contato físico. Apesar de achar que seria difícil fazer que os dois alvos se tocassem, hã, oralmente, acredito que possamos fazê-los pensar nisso e se concentrar nessa possibilidade.

Parvati olhou pensativa. -Como podemos fazer isso? Você disse que eles não se beijariam e sabemos que eles não estão nem se olhando. Como vamos fazer para que eles considerem a possibilidade de se beijar?

Gina balançou um pedaço de papel. -Bruxos e bruxas, tenho em minhas mãos um feitiço que afeta o paladar. Aumenta e apura esse sentido a ponto da comida virar uma experiência erótica. Acredito que se os dois alvos forem sujeitados a esse feitiço, eles irão (devido aos desejos inconscientes e por perceber a reação similar à comida) se concentrar um no outro e em particular na boca do outro que, como todos sabem, são componentes necessários para um beijo. Esses pensamentos irão consumi-los até que se entreguem a seus desejos.

Lilá parecia desconfiada. -Está supondo demais. Eles conseguiram passar por outros três feitiços antes que o acertássemos com o toque. O que te faz pensar que eles não vão passar ilesos desse também?

-Ah, mas eles não estavam tentando se apalpar (-Já disse, eles não estavam se apalpando! - Lilá disse. -Shhh! - Parvati silenciou.) antes dos outros três feitiços, não é? - Gina perguntou. -Agora que tentaram, com certeza estão pensando um no outro como mais perto de ser 'o amor da minha vida'; quando se olharem, a vontade beijar vai vir muito maior.

Lilá suspirou. -Não sei. Parece um pouco complicado pra mim. O que acha, Rony? - ela perguntou, virando para ele.

Rony franzia a testa pra sua irmã. -Espere, você disse 'experiência erótica'? E beijar? O que você sabe sobre experiências eróticas e sobre beijos? Alguém tentou isso com você? Aposto que alguém disse alguma coisa. Quem foi? Eu vou matar!

Gina suspirou. Rony era tão idiota.

* * *

Mais uma vez, o feitiço funcionou. Se foi porque uma garota que pesquisou e implementou o feitiço ou porque Rony não se envolveu nessa parte do plano, não se sabe. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Harry e Hermione estavam consumindo mais calorias que um dragão.

-Se Hermione continuar assim, vai ficar sem curva nenhuma - Gina sussurrou para Lilá durante o almoço. As duas observavam a dupla, espantadas com a quantidade de comida que cada um engolia. Céus, a escola inteira olhava os dois. Nem Dumbledore conseguia esconder o espanto. Pães, salsichas e purê, peixe – tudo sumiu.

-Se Harry continuar assim, não vai haver vassouras no mundo que o agüente - Lilá murmurou. -Vai ser um belo apanhador. Não vai nem conseguir _pular_ pra pegar o pomo. Quanto tempo esse feitiço vai durar?

-Só um dia, graças a Merlin - Gina respondeu. -Quanto tempo pode se levar pra comer carne e torta de rim?

Essa era uma excelente pergunta, pois Harry e Hermione não estavam apenas comendo uma enorme quantidade de comida. Eles..._ Saboreavam_, exatamente como o feitiço pretendia. A cada garfada, os olhos de Harry se fechavam, num prazer mal contido; cada pedaço da carne trazia um gemido de Hermione. Era muito engraçado, mas também incrivelmente desconfortável. Todos tinham direito a uma preferência sexual, é claro, mas quem é queria ver isso (mesmo sendo induzido artificialmente) em pleno Salão Principal?

E pior (ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista) era a atenção que eles davam um ao outro. Como Gina previu, apesar do terror e constrangimento por causa do feitiço anterior, um assistia com interesse ao outro saboreando a comida, o prazer óbvio de um, aumentando o deleite do outro. Eles olhavam um a boca do outro, adorando esse simples ato.

Era, pra dizer a verdade, um pouco assustador.

-Pra dizer a verdade, isso é um pouco assustador - Rony sussurrou para Gina. -Isso é mais uma obsessão por comida do que 'vamos nos beijar até cansar'. Quando eles vão deixar as maravilhas da cozinha dos elfos-domésticos de lado e começar a se beijar?

-Eu não sei! - Gina murmurou. -Eles não podem comer o tempo todo, e _estão_ olhando pra boca do outro. Alguma hora vão perceber, né?

As palavras de Gina virarão uma previsão quando os dois novos glutões de repente pararam de comer e se olharam intensamente. A respiração estava rápida e curta e Harry engoliu seco enquanto olhava o rosto corado de Hermione.

Hermione levantou rapidamente, olhando pra qualquer lugar menos pra Harry. -Desculpe, tenho... tenho que ir. Preciso ir pra biblioteca. Vejo vocês na aula. - Ela saiu quase correndo pela porta enquanto os olhos de Harry a perseguiam e depois ele voltou triste para sua comida. Empurrou seu prato e fez um barulho de nojo.

O resto dia foi meio deprimente para o Time, enquanto o "casal que não admitia que se amava" se arrependia de seu comportamento e se recusava a falar ou mesmo olhar para o outro. Rony estava perdendo a esperança de completar a Missão quando suas duas vítimas eram tão teimosas.

Felizmente, o destino decidiu sorrir para ele.

Harry, na frente de todos no Salão comunal, convidou Hermione a se juntar a ele numa caminhada lá fora. Estava uma bela noite, com lua cheia e brisa morna. Hermione hesitou só um segundo antes de concordar. Os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato mantendo uma distância entre eles, mas claramente se concentrando apenas um no outro.

Se tivessem prestado atenção a sua volta, teriam ouvido um enorme grito de felicidade enquanto o retrato se fechava. Rony imediatamente levantou e silenciou todos.

-Bruxos e bruxas, esse é nosso momento de triunfo. Só pode haver um motivo para um jovem casal tão desesperadamente apaixonado dar uma caminhada, sozinhos sob a luz da lua. Nosso Plano está chegando ao fim. E por Merlin, todos vamos presenciar! Gina, Simas, Dino, Parvati e Lilá, vão comigo. Vamos!

Outro grito seguiu enquanto Nossos Heróis marchavam pela porta.

-Ah, boa sorte! - a Mulher Gorda falou para eles, acenando com um lencinho. -Os jovens crescem tão depressa - ela fungou, secando os olhos.

O regimento de Hogwarts, 1º batalhão da Grifinória firmemente fez seu caminho para fora da escola. Eles pararam um momento, discutindo onde o casal poderia ter ido. O campo de quadribol foi escolhido como lugar mais provável e eles rapidamente partiram nessa direção. A sorte novamente lhes sorriu, enquanto espionavam Harry e Hermione andando pelas grades e passando pela cerca, dentro do campo. O campo de quadribol tinha vários esconderijos, então a unidade escolheu um com uma boa linha de visão e lá se entrincheiraram.

E depois, como uma boa unidade do exército, esperaram que algo acontecesse. E esperaram. E esperaram.

-Por que eles não fazem nada? - Lilá perguntou. -Eles estão apenas se olhando!

-Queria que eles tivessem se lambido no Salão Principal - Dino disse.

Parvati olhou para ele com uma cara de nojo. -Não há palavras pra descrever o quanto você me assusta.

-O que foi? Só estou dizendo que umas lambidas colocariam um tempero nisso tudo.

-Mantenha suas perversões pra você.

-Não há nada de errado com...

-Lamber em público não faz parte do contrato social! - Parvati gritou.

-Quietos! - Gina falou. -Estão querendo que eles escutem a gente?

-Contrato social? Isso filosofia _trouxa_! O que você sabe de filosofia trouxa ou do contrato social? - Dino perguntou abismado.

-Sei muitas coisas, e lamber não está incluído!

-Você está se limitando, sua puritana - Dino disse, ofendendo.

-Pervertido da lambida! - Parvati sibilou.

-Quietos! - Rony ameaçou. -Não vou deixar que dois bestas que não sabem ficar de boca fechada estraguem esse momento! Se vocês dois estivessem prestando atenção, veriam que o plano está dando frutos!

-Dando frutos? Quando começou a usar expressões dessas? - Simas perguntou, se divertindo. -Você passou tempo demais com Hermione.

-Se você acha que eu não vou te matar _nesse momento_, está muito enganado - Rony disse calmamente. -Prestem atenção e calem a boca!

Harry e Hermione abandonaram a estratégia de ficar se olhando em algum momento e agora estavam mais próximos. Hermione dizia algo para Harry e parecia enfatizar bastante o assunto, mas mesmo assim falava tão baixo que ninguém ouvia o que ela dizia. Do nada, Harry levantou um dedo e colocou sobre os lábios dela. Ele roçou seu polegar no lábio inferior dela. Hermione levantou a mão, segurou a dele e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os dedos dele, antes de largá-la.

Eles se olharam nesse momento, e mesmo distante, Rony podia ver as emoções brilhando nos olhos. Seus olhos foram fechando lentamente e eles se aproximaram. Mais perto e mais perto... Eles inclinaram um pouco a cabeça... Mais perto... Um raio de luz da lua era tudo que os separava... Mais perto... Um fio de cabelo de distância...

O batalhão se inclinou para frente e todos prenderam a respiração.

Harry e Hermione se afastaram rapidamente e respiraram fundo. Os dois balançaram a cabeça, como pra se livrar de alguma coisa e se olharam de novo, a confusão e dor claramente em suas expressões. Hermione balançou mais uma vez, com força, virou e saiu do rapidamente do campo. Harry olhou pra ela por um instante, seu rosto agora sem expressão, antes de virar para o outro lado e sair também.

O grupo ficou num silêncio pasmado antes que todos levantassem a voz num coro de descrença e confusão.

-Não, não, não! - Simas disse. -Que aconteceu? Por que não se beijaram?

-Não acredito! - Parvati lamentou. -Estavam tão perto!

Gina estava perplexa. -Não era pra ser assim. Era pra eles terem se beijado!

Dino parecia prestes a bater em algo. -Eu vou matá-los. Eles são praticamente o casal do milênio e não conseguem admitir o que sentem e se beijar!

Lilá olhou para Rony, que estava estranhamente quieto. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele. -Você está bem?

Rony olhou triste pra o lugar que Harry e Hermione ocupavam a poucos instantes e suspirou fundo.

-Preciso de uma bebida.


	7. Normal

_**Um ataque aos Sentidos  
Normal**_

Harry estava cansado. As últimas semanas... Bem, não havia palavras pra descrever as últimas semanas. Ele se largou no sofá no salão comunal e suspirou fundo. Precisava de umas férias. Outro corpo se largou junto do dele, com o cuidado de manter uma certa distância.

-Cansado? - Hermione perguntou.

Harry esfregou os olhos. -Você não sabe o quanto. Pensando bem, acho que sabe.

-Tenho algumas informações que podem te animar - Hermione ofereceu.

-Mesmo? O que é? A localização de Voldemort? Do quartel dos Comensais da Morte? Tendências da moda para o verão?

-Nem imaginava que você se interessava por moda, Harry. Não, descobri porque todas essas coisas aconteceram com a gente.

Harry remexeu desconfortável. -Não me deixe esperando.

Hermione respirou fundo. -Rony. Ele colocou os feitiços. Aparentemente, tinha um grande plano pra afetar nossos sentidos e achou um feitiço pra cada um. Quando um não funcionava, ele tentava outro.

Harry ficou sem palavras. Mexeu a boca várias vezes antes das palavras finalmente conseguirem sair. -Por que, por tudo que é mais sagrado, ele queria colocar esses feitiços na gente?

Hermione ficou um pouco constrangida. -Bem, acho que Rony estava tentando juntar a gente.

Harry levantou os olhos, surpreso. -Juntar a gente?

Hermione com certeza estava acanhada agora. -Sim, você sabe, como namorados.

Harry piscou, tentando processar essa informação. -Devia matar ele - ele disse, pensando em todos os problemas que os feitiços causaram. Tentou não notar que estava um pouco corado com a idéia de namorar Hermione. Balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos e pensou no que Hermione lhe dissera. -Espere, quer dizer que Rony estava bancando o _cupido_? - Pensou nisso um momento e depois começou a rir. -Pode imaginar Rony se escondendo nas sombras, nos seguindo, tentando armar situações estranhas para que pudéssemos nos apaixonar perdidamente?

Hermione ainda estava acanhada, mas a risada de Harry era contagiante e ela começou a rir também. -Azevinhos pendurados nas portas.

-Leprechauns cantantes passeando pelos corredores de novo - Harry sugeriu, rindo.

-Nos trancar em armários de vassouras - Hermione conseguiu dizer, entre as risadas.

Eles continuaram assim por um tempo, cada um inventando um plano maluco que Rony poderia ter usado (o que eles não sabiam era que vários desses planos foram considerados, mas os descartaram por falta de "estilo". Um cupido deve ter uma certa classe e ctegoria acima de tudo).

Depois de um tempo, se acalmaram e começaram a falar de quadribol e aritmancia, adivinhação (apesar de Hermione ficar contradizendo tudo) e a atenção diferente que Rony dava a Lilá. Eles decidiram que o interesse dele era bom pra ele, já que Lilá estava muito diferente da garota voadora que era há seis anos e, mais importante, podia lidar e discutir com Rony sem exagerar na raiva, diferente de várias garotas que os dois conheciam. E enquanto conversavam, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. O tom da voz de Harry envolveu Hermione enquanto ele falava e ria. Sentia-se aquecida por ouvi-lo tão feliz e despreocupado. Fazia tempo que ele não ficava assim tão relaxado. A voz clara, atenciosa de Hermione se projetou sobre Harry. Ele ouvia muito pouco a risada dela e escutar o tom jovial de sua voz, o alegrava mais que qualquer coisa.

Conseguiram se controlar e ficaram conversando num tom mais suave, falando sobre o dia que tiveram. A lareira dava ao salão um brilho quente. A luz balançava sobre as cortinas pesadas e tapetes do cômodo, escurecidos pelo uso. O dourado polido do cômodo refletia um brilho forte. As luzes amarelas brilhantes caiam sobre os ocupantes do salão, brincando sobre seus rostos e roupas. O efeito geral era de sombras rápidas e luz de velas, linhas suaves e peles brilhantes.

Os cabelos rebeldes de Harry tinham um brilho negro e Hermione tinha certeza que nunca olhara pra nada mais suave. Observava principalmente o perfil dele enquanto conversavam, a luz sobre sua aparência familiar, mas um tanto diferente. Os traços principais eram do garoto que conhecera sete anos atrás. Os óculos finalmente foram trocados (e enfeitiçados por Hermione com vários encantos para que não quebrarem) e seus olhos guardavam um pouco mais de tristeza e dor, mas ainda eram os mesmos verdes brilhantes que sempre foram e Hermione se perguntou como eles podiam brilhar tanto num cômodo tão escuro. O nariz era o mesmo 'fino e aristocrático', como Austen diria, Hermione pensou, mas o queixo tinha se alargado e ficado mais quadrado. Quando ele virava pra ela, um sorriso aparecia, iluminando todo seu rosto. Hermione ficou surpresa ao perceber que Harry garoto estava mudando para Harry homem. Como não viu isso? Não tinha deixado de perceber as mudanças em Rony, mas esse novo Harry a pegou completamente de surpresa. Ela olhava fascinada enquanto ele continuava a falar de quadribol e das atitudes de Rony.

Harry olhava furtivamente para Hermione, pensando sobre a mesma coisa. O cabelo dela ainda era lanzudo, mesmo assim brilhava na luz da lareira e Harry teve que se segurar para não esticar a mão e capturar um cacho solitário. Seus olhos tinham um brilho castanho profundo. O tempo mudara o rosto dela; não era mais o rosto doce de uma criança, mas o de uma mulher de inteligência firme, de compaixão profunda e um senso de humor surpreendente. Sua pele brilhava sob a luz fraca. Os olhos dele apreciaram a forma delicada que tinha curvas suaves de quadris e seios. Ela fez um gesto e a atenção dele se voltou para as mãos dela, compridas e finas, um pouco calejadas por segurar canetas de pena com muita força e escrever por muito tempo. Hermione era amável, ele percebeu com uma clareza repentina. Ele sempre a achou atraente, mas isso... Isso era a beleza de um jeito que nunca vira antes.

Enquanto a noite passava e eles ficavam com mais sono e mais relaxados, começaram a se aproximar um do outro. Eventualmente, se acharam com a cabeça de Hermione sobre o ombro de Harry e a cabeça dele descansando sobre a dela. Já tinham ficado nessa posição inúmeras vezes antes quando Harry precisava falar com Hermione e Rony sobre seus problemas ou simplesmente precisava se certificar que eles estavam ali e a salvo. Harry dividia o sofá com Hermione e Rony deitava no chão ou sentava em uma cadeira. Eles já tinham papéis de costume, com Rony animando-o muito e dando conselhos malucos e Hermione alternando entre confortá-lo ou resolver o problema ou oferecendo para pesquisar sobre o problema que ele tinha. Essa era uma posição confortável, familiar, mas agora incomodava com uma tensão estranha.

Hermione sentia o cheiro fresco do casaco de Harry e se mexesse a cabeça um pouco, seu rosto ficaria enterrado no delicioso encontro entre o ombro e pescoço dele. Mas ela não faria isso, é claro, porque era tolice. Mas talvez se ela se esticasse um pouco... Um cheiro suave, apimentado chegou ao nariz dela e corou ao perceber que era a pele de Harry. Ela tinha ficado nessa posição tantas vezes antes, mas nunca foi assim. Mesmo naquele dia estranho que eles dividiram o armário de vassouras (um problema que ela ainda não conseguira entender por completo, para sua irritação), não tinha tomado tanta consciência de Harry.

Harry, como se pode supor, estava na mesma situação. Pra uma posição de corpos e membros que j estava tão acostumado, ele estava tendo muitas dificuldades em se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o cabelo de Hermione. Era uma fragrância extremamente prazerosa, uma mistura de xampu floral, ar fresco e livros. Uma combinação estranha, com certeza, mas muito boa. Era só que... por que ele só estava notando agora? O que estava diferente?

-Você precisa cortar o cabelo - Hermione murmurou sonolenta.

Harry recuou e olhou para ela, divertindo-se. -Talvez não me conheça. Sou Harry Potter. Meu cabelo cresce magicamente na mesma hora.

Ela respirou irritada. -Cresce na mesa hora se for raspado por sua tia. Não estou sugerindo nada tão drástico. Tirar as pontas, só isso. A não ser que queira deixar seu cabelo como o de Lucio Malfoy. Ele tem cabelos lindos.

A expressão de Harry era uma mistura de desgosto, irritação e surpresa, com uma pitada de ciúmes. -Lúcio Malfoy é um dos maiores vilões, um homem péssimo. Ele é o mais sádico dos Comensais da Morte, um título muito disputado, garanto. Só perde o título de maior bastardo do planeta pra Voldemort.

-E ele tem cabelo lindo - Hermione disse, calmamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça. -É como se eu não te conhecesse.

Hermione levantou a cabeça. -Eu às vezes tenho pensamentos femininos, sabe. E apreciar a estética de cabelos longos, loiros, brilhantes é bem diferente de apreciar o homem embaixo deles.

Harry olhou surpreso para ela, pensando uma coisa. -Você não vai pitar os cabelos de loiro, não é? Mudar seu visual completamente?

Hermione balançou a cabeça veementemente. -Por Deus, não.

Harry respirou aliviado. -Que bom. Não consigo te imaginar loira.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. -Não consegue? Por quê?

Harry deu os ombros. -Não é você. Muito comum. Além disso, seu cabelo é perfeito do jeito que é.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione deu um sorriso caloroso e estremeceu um pouco. Harry se entregou ao desejo que o perseguiu a maior parte da noite e esticou a mão, enrolando um cacho ao redor de seu dedo e puxou delicadamente. -Combina com você.

Ela sorriu novamente, deu as costas pra ele, e se aproximou do garoto, se apoiando nele. Essa posição não ficou confortável para Harry, então ele virou de modo que suas costas ficaram contra o braço do sofá, as costas de Hermione pressionando contra seu peito. Ele procurou onde colocar as mãos e braços um momento, e eventualmente os colocou ao redor de Hermione, as pontas de seus dedos tocando levemente as mãos dela.

Continuaram a conversar noite a dentro, falando de seus colegas, planos pras férias e conceitos filosóficos que só faziam sentido a essa hora da madrugada. O calor do fogo penetrava em seus corpos. O ar ficou pesado e seus movimentos ficaram lentos, lânguidos. As mãos de Harry começaram a percorrer os braços de Hermione, de forma longa, preguiçosa. Para alguém olhando de fora, parecia o toque antigo, confortável e familiar de um namorado, mas para Hermione não era nada disso. Os dedos de Harry pareciam deixar um trilho de fogo atrás deles, arrepiando-a por onde passavam. O que enlouquecia Hermione era que Harry parecia não perceber o que estava fazendo e o efeito que tinha sobre ela – aquelas mãos deliciosamente macias. Amuada, ela pegou a outra mão dele e começou a alisar seus dedos compridos, elegantes, distraída por pensamentos obscuros de como isso tudo era injusto e por que de repente ela estava dando tanta atenção ao que a mão de Harry fazia? Ela suspirou. Que mãos bonitas ele tinha.

Harry se assustou quando Hermione segurou a mão dele e começou a alisar seus dedos, mas era uma sensação tão boa que era melhor ficar quieto. Os dedos dela passavam pelos dele enquanto conversavam, correndo cada dedo de cima a baixo antes de alisar as costas das mãos de maneira aleatória pra depois passar para palma. O toque dela era leve como uma pluma e mal passava em alguns pontos, mas aumentava a pressão nos nós dos dedos dele, fazendo círculos, tirando a tensão. Era uma sensação deliciosa, relaxante e estimulante ao mesmo tempo e Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás sobre o braço do sofá, quase ronronando de prazer. Sua mente se voltou para mais cedo naquela noite, ele e Hermione sentados e rindo... Rindo por pensar em Rony bancando o cupido pra eles. Não, ele se corrigiu, rindo por pensar nele e Hermione juntos.

-Por que é uma má idéia? - Harry perguntou repentinamente. -Nós rimos disso. Por que é uma idéia tão ruim?

Hermione pausou sua massagem, imaginando como responder. Ela sabia sobre o que ele estava perguntando. Sabia o que estava perguntando porque estava pensando a mesma coisa, mas todas as razões que tinha não pareciam muito sólidas no momento. Recomeçou sua massagem, tentando colocar um pouco de ordem em seus pensamentos.

-E você não pode dizer que é porque somos melhores amigos - Harry falou. -Nós dois sabemos que não é um motivo de verdade.

-Acho que é um motivo muito bom - Hermione respondeu. -Sabemos como agir e essa relação funciona. Por que arruinar isso?

-Quem disse que vai ser arruinado? Por que assumimos isso? Por isso rimos – 'ah, nós dois, um casal? Claro que não, somo amigos. Acabaríamos em três meses, no máximo. Não podemos nos ver como mais nada alem de amigos.' Por que? Quando decidimos que eu não posso te ver mais do que como uma amiga? - Ele perguntou com um tom de raiva.

Dessa vez Hermione parou completamente sua massagem. -Você me olharia mais do que como amiga?

Harry deu uma risada incrédula. -Claro que sim, Hermione. O que você acha que significou aquilo no campo de quadribol?

Ela respirou fundo. -Pensei que fosse o feitiço. Não... não achei que fosse real.

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Você está se fazendo de estúpida de propósito.

Estúpida, Hermione pensou. Aquele que não tem rapidez ou inteligência. Uma coisa estranha pra acusá-la de estar se fazendo. Então por que ele disse? Pense no problema logicamente – comece com os feitiços. Mágica não é 'mágica' de verdade. Tem que obedecer às leis da ciência; magia é apenas outra força que pode ser manipulada. Conservação de matéria e energia se aplica ao mundo mágico. Nada se cria espontaneamente, tudo começa de algum lugar – o "ouro" dos leprechauns desaparece depois de certo tempo, a comida de Hogwarts é preparada com antecedência e depois transportada por Dumbledore – Hermione engasgou um pouco quando seus pensamentos pararam de repente.

Como ela podia ser tão estúpida?

Virou-se para encará-lo, ainda atônita. -Aqueles feitiços. Eles só podiam ter nos afetado se estivessem usando algo que já existia em nós. De outra forma, seriam inúteis.

Harry apenas a olhava, sem expressão.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. -Não, espere. Eles poderiam ter usado a amizade que temos e transformado esses sentimentos em algo que não eram. Acreditaria que estava apaixonado, se tivesse todos 'sintomas', mas depois quando o feitiço passasse, esses sentimentos aumentados magicamente acabariam e tudo voltaria ao normal.

-Eles não voltaram ao normal, Hermione - Harry disse, nu sussurro, virando para encarar a lareira. -E tenho quase certeza que eles não estavam 'normais' antes dessa coisa toda.

Ela olhou para ele, tudo o que pensou naquela noite passando por sua cabeça, lembranças de seus comportamentos diante de Harry antes dessa história de cupido inundaram sua mente, lembranças dele enrolando. Tudo girava em sua cabeça, até que ela achou um sentido, achou o fio da meada como qualquer bom aluno pode fazer e então se perguntou como nunca percebera antes. Ela sabia a resposta, mas como podia dizer alguma coisa? -Nossa... - ela sussurrou. -Nossa.

Quando Harry voltou a olhar para ela, viu a emoção queimando em seus olhos e sabia que a mesma emoção estava evidente no próprio rosto. Abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ele se contentou em levantar a mão pra tirar uma mecha do cabelo do rosto. De alguma forma, ao invés de voltar para o lugar, a mão dele ficou perto do rosto dela e acariciou sua têmpora. Ela se encostou um pouco na mão, olhando para ele com os olhos bem abertos, ansiosos, sem acreditar no que acontecia. Os dedos dele correram de leve pela bochecha dela antes de segurar o queixo. O polegar dele delineou os lábios dela.

-Lembro de estar assim antes - ela sussurrou, se aproximando, seus olhos travados nos dele.

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Não dessa parte - ele murmurou antes de acabar com a distância entre eles.

Harry não acreditava em momentos perfeitos, mas agora teria que começar. As coisas se encaixaram e isso era só o começo. Um toque gentil de lábios que se encontravam, movendo suavemente um sobre o outro, a outra mão dele encontrando o rosto dela. Uma fragrância delicada pairou pelo ar, uma mistura deles, forte e doce, tinta e ar fresco. As cabeças inclinando para um lado e depois para o outro e depois voltando para o outro lado, tentando achar aquele ângulo perfeito, tentando alcançar cada parte de sua boca. A boca dele puxou o lábio inferior dela, antes de voltar com força total. Ela era a doçura e bondade e inteligência e Harry se perguntou como o sabor de alguém podia ser de inteligência, mas isso não importava mais, e tudo que podia ver, tudo que podia ouvir, tudo que podia sentir era Hermione; se afogava nela e não se importava porque ele podia ficar ali para sempre.

Hermione estava pegando fogo. Suas mãos se moviam sobre a pele e cabelo dele, mas ele não ficava perto dela o suficiente. Agarrou uma mecha de cabelo dele, com a outra mão segurou a parte de trás do pescoço dele. Ficou de joelhos e passou a língua pelo lábio dele. A boca dele se abriu sob a dela e com certeza esse era o momento perfeito. Ele era apimentado e quente e frio e delicioso. Ele era Harry e não era nada mais nada menos que seu par perfeito e tudo o que queria e precisava. O mundo dela mudou, cada peça se encaixando e agora ela entendia, entendia tudo, como não poderia? Ela se afastou e apenas o olhou, ofegando.

-Eu te amo - sussurrou, sua voz num tom maravilhado. -Estava lá o tempo todo. Por isso os feitiços tinham tanta intensidade. Já te amava antes dessa coisa de cupido. Como não vi?

Harry a encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso. -Não se culpe, eu só descobri que te amava uns trinta segundos antes que você.

-Quem disse que eu me culpo? - Hermione respondeu, ofendida. -Parece que nós estávamos muito ocupados tentando negar.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. -Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-O que? Que você me ama? Claro que ouvi. Descobri isso na mesma hora que descobri que te amava - ela disse, acenando com a mão.

Harry deu um grande sorriso. -Que _sorte_ a minha de amar alguém tão inteligente. Ela consegue descobrir o que todos sentem e depois agir com completa indiferença a declarações de amor e adoração.

Hermione deu um "hum" de impaciência e irritação, balançando a cabeça e depois olhou pra ele, um pouco tímida. -Você me ama mesmo?

Harry fez que sim. -Tanto que não consigo enxergar direito- murmurou. -E não é por causa de alguma azaração de Rony.

-Você nunca me disse diretamente que me adorava - ela falou.

-Já está pedindo elogios? Tudo bem. Eu te adoro.

-Eu _não_ estava pedindo elogios, seu bobo. Que sorte _eu_ tenho de amar alguém que não me entende de propósito. Eu devia me poupar e namorar com Rony.

Harry a segurou e colocou em seu colo. -É melhor não fazer isso. Não me responsabilizo por minhas ações. - Ele sorriu bobo pra ela e depois ficou com uma expressão pensativa. -Então, o que fazemos agora?

Ela olhou surpresa para ele. -Como assim?

-Bem, nós descobrimos que nos amamos loucamente, declaramos esse amor e aceitamos tudo muito bem, na minha opinião. Não tivemos derramamento de lágrimas, nem ninguém arrancando os cabelos ou declarações que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos ou que somos apenas bons amigos. Francamente, quando descobri que te amava, achava que demoraria umas duas semanas até chegarmos nesse ponto. Agora você está sentada em meu colo e não sei o que fazer.

-Eu posso me desmanchar em lágrimas, se você quiser - Hermione sugeriu.

-Hum... Prefiro você aqui no meu colo mesmo.

Ela olhou pra ele com a sobrancelha levantada. -É, eu percebi.

Harry limpou a garganta e mudou um pouco a posição de Hermione em seu colo. Ela voltou pro mesmo lugar. -Sim, bem... _isso_ é uma opção pra daqui um tempo, eu acho. Mas ainda não resolve nosso problema do que fazer agora.

-Deixa-me adivinhar, você planejou um encontro apaixonado no qual nós dois, entre lágrimas, declararíamos que nos amamos e não podemos viver sem o outro, etc, etc, etc? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou. -Bem, como nós pulamos essa parte, podemos passar pra próxima fase. Qual a próxima parte?

Harry corou. -Uns malhos, na verdade.

Hermione bateu palmas e sorriu. -"timo. Sabia que era uma boa idéia te amar. Bem, uns malhos, então.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso. -O que, agora?

-Estava planejando que fosse outra hora? - Hermione perguntou, confusa. -Achei que já estivéssemos nessa parte, em seu grande plano de amor, perda e amor.

-Que história é essa de grande plano? - Rony falou do andar sobre o salão comunal. Harry e Hermione olharam para cima e viram, em horror e espanto, o que parecia ser (e na verdade era) toda a população da Torre da Grifinória tanto espalhada nas escadas quanto na sacada, tentando achar uma posição pra ver o que estava acontecendo. -O que é esse grande plano?- Rony repetiu a pergunta quando chegou ao fim das escadas. -Por favor, não me diga que vocês têm um plano - ele disse, olhando acusador para Hermione.

-Por que estão todos aqui? - Harry quis saber, olhando a seu redor, os olhos arregalados de espanto. -Eles estavam aqui o tempo todo?

-Claro que não - Simas entrou na conversa. -Só a gente - ele explicou, apontando para o Time. -Nós relatamos tudo para os outros.

O rosto de Hermione ficou muito vermelho. Todos recuaram. Harry não tinha mais certeza se Hermione estar sentada em seu colo era realmente uma boa idéia. -O que? - ela sibilou.

-Hermione, ele estava só brincando - Lilá disse gentil, relaxando Hermione um pouco. -Bem, mais ou menos. Enfim - ela continuou apressada, vendo Hermione ficar vermelha novamente. -Ouvimos as partes importantes e pedimos desculpas por ouvir escondidos, mas isso era tão importante pra gente, e nós achávamos tão lógico que vocês dois ficassem juntos e queríamos que ficassem felizes (-e que parássemos de ter dever extra de poções - Simas resmungou) e agora vocês dois estão e se amam e tudo é maravilhoso, de verdade - ela terminou, respirando. -Sabe, todos estávamos tão envolvidos emocionalmente.

-Hã... Obrigado? - Harry disse, confuso. Uma idéia começou a passar por sua cabeça. Quanto mais ele pensava, mais fazia sentido. -Só pra esclarecer as coisas... Todos vocês estavam ajudando Rony? - para sua surpresa, o Time inteiro fez que sim. -Ah - ele disse baixinho. -Nós éramos um projeto da Casa. Que legal.

-Eu vou matar eles - Hermione rosnou. -Todos eles, enquanto estiverem dormindo. Zap! Morto.

Harry olhou surpreso para ela. -Eles nos ajudaram a ficar juntos.

Gina concordou. -Sim, ajudamos, e era quase impossível, se querem saber. Tanto trabalho com aqueles feitiços e poções e parecia que nunca iam ter resultados.

Hermione deu os ombros.-Teve resultado, só não foi o que esperavam. Também, o que vocês esperavam? O que vocês fizeram não foi uma delicada operação cupido; foi um ataque. E francamente, como puderam fazer isso? Todos aqueles feitiços e poções provavelmente eram muito perigosos e ilegais! Aposto que não pensaram o que poderia acontecer se algo desse errado - ela disse, irritada.

-Hermione, tudo o que fizemos foi pensar no que poderia acontecer a vocês dois - Simas disse secamente. -Nunca pesquisei tanto em minha vida quanto pesquisei nessas últimas semanas. Tínhamos que verificar tudo o que aqueles feitiços faziam e pesquisamos. Bem, menos com aquela poção pra alterar o olfato de vocês. Não sei o que foi que aconteceu - ele disse, olhando para Neville e Rony.

-Hei! Eu disse a Rony que não podíamos misturar as plantas e torcer que desse tudo certo! - Neville exclamou. -Fiz meu melhor naquela poção e ela quase funcionou! Eu não podia pedir a ajuda de Hermione, não é mesmo? Além disso, eles não morreram - ele disse, um pouco chateado.

Hermione se deixou controlar por sua compaixão e se achou na estranha posição de consolar alguém que tinha propositalmente causado uma confusão em sua vida. -Era uma poção boa, pro propósito que tinha - confortou. -Mas não faça mais isso. Nunca mais.

Neville fez que sim aliviado, grato que Hermione não fosse fazer nada insuportavelmente doloroso a ele.

Harry notou que Parvati olhava para eles como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas parecia hesitar em dizer, ou mesmo se realmente devia dizer. -Pergunte logo, Parvati. - Harry suspirou. -É melhor terminar esse assunto de vez.

Parvati sorriu agradecida para ele. -Só estava me perguntando quando foi que vocês descobriram que havia algo diferente entre vocês dois. Nós, hã, já sabemos quando descobriram que se amavam - ela disse, dando um olhar de desculpas pra Hermione. -Mas queria saber se todos aqueles feitiços funcionaram.

-Por que? Está pensando em abrir uma empresa de cupidos com Rony? Ou só está interessada em saber todos os detalhes? - Dino zombou.

Parvati olhou seca pra ele. -Estava curiosa sobre a eficiência daqueles feitiços. E se me lembro bem você chamou ele de "O maldito casal do milênio" e ficou _muito_ abalado quando eles não se beijaram, então não diga que é melhor que eu!

Harry olhou de lado pra Hermione e escondeu um sorriso ao ver a discussão dos dois. -Um tempo depois que o feitiço pra nosso tato terminou, eu acho. A eletricidade não sumiu pra mim. Não conseguia entender. -Hermione deu um sorriso meigo pra ele e repousou sua testa contra a dele.

Os olhos de Rony pularam das órbitas. -O que? Você sabia que a amava e não disse nada?

-Não sabia o que fazer sobre isso! Nem tinha certeza se realmente a amava! - Harry se defendeu, olhando pra ele. -O que devia dizer a ela. 'Hei, Hermione, toda vez que encosto em você, uma sensação boa me atravessa, e acho que te amo, mas não tenho muita certeza, então você acha que eu posso passar a mão (-AH! - Dino disse, triunfante. -Passar a mão!) em você um pouco e vamos ver no que dá?' você queria me ver _morto_?

-Por que não pediu a ajuda de alguém então? - Rony gritou irritado.

-Bem, e o que devia dizer?

-Ah, não sei - Rony alfinetou -Talvez algo como 'Ajuda, preciso de alguém! Help, I need somebody!'

Harry olhou longamente para ele. –Help, not just anybody.

Um pequeno sorriso veio aos lábios de Hermione. -Eu sou a morsa.

Harry olhou pra ela e sorriu. -Paul morreu.

Rony olhou sério pra eles. -Do que estão falando? Vocês parecem dois doidos.

Harry acenou a mão, dizendo pra esquecer. -Nada não. Uns músicos trouxas antigos.

-Ah, eles até pensam parecido - Lilá respirou fundo. -Não é adorável?

-Seria um pouco mais interessante se não pensassem - Rony resmungou. -Onde ficam as grandes brigas, e todos os gemidos se eles devem ou não ficar juntos? Estou radiante por estarem juntos, mas é meio chato, não é mesmo?

-Decidimos não passar por isso - Harry explicou, escondendo o sorriso, sabendo o tipo de reação que essa resposta tiraria do amigo. -Não precisamos brigar nem nos preocupar com isso.

Rony estava incrédulo. -_Decidiram_ não passar por isso? Era esse o grande plano de vocês?

Hermione respondeu com um sorriso maroto, o tempo todo aproveitando o momento para provocar o amigo. -Bem, não faz sentido ficar se lamentando sobre o passado, não é mesmo? O que passou, passou. E querer uma cena histérica é meio infantil, não acha? Prefiro seguir em frente e me concentrar no que temos agora.

O rosto de rony ficou muito vermelho. -O que quer dizer com...

-Não é _maravilhoso?_ - Lilá falou, interrompendo-o. -Eles não vão se preocupar com o tempo que ficaram separados.

-Isso é tão fofo! - Parvati concordou com uma expressão gentil no rosto. -Estão se concentrando no futuro deles juntos. - ela e Lilá deram suspiros de desejo idênticos.

Um olhar de nojo cruzou o rosto de Rony -Acho que a partir de agora eles vão dar comida na boca do outro e se chamar por apelidos carinhosos. Não acredito que trabalhei por isso. Foi muito difícil trazê-los até aqui; um pouco de drama não seria pedir demais, eu acho.

-Nem todos acham que os rituais matrimoniais dos Kligons são modelo para os namoros humanos, Rony - Dino comentou.

Rony pareceu apenas confuso. -Kliglons? O que raios são eles?

Hermione virou rapidamente a cabeça ao ouvir o nome familiar dos aliens -Kligons? Você gosta de _Jornada nas estrelas,_ Dino? Qual das séries?

Dino ficou um pouco constrangido, porem feliz ao ver que alguém reconheceu a referência. -Gosto sim. A série original é legal, mas a "Próxima geração" tem um enredo mais envolvente.

Hermione concordou com entusiasmo. -Sim, exatamente! ASO tem seu chame, mas APG é bem mais intrigante. Eles têm que lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Harry olhava para Hermione com um pouco de surpresa e choque. -Você é uma _trekkie_, Hermione?

Hermione virou pra ele e sorriu. -Você acha que eu não me interessaria por uma série de tv que fala sobre explorar o espaço, conhecer novas civilizações e aprender sobre coisas novas? Eu _amava_ a série. Além disso, Spok e capitão Picard eram bem atraentes. Sempre procuro saber o que está acontecendo na série quando estou em casa.

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Nunca ia adivinhar.

Ela fez que sim de novo. -Eu até tenho uma réplica daqueles uniformes que as mulheres usavam na série original.

As bochechas de Harry coraram ao lembrar como eram os uniformes, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. -Mesmo?

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele e deu um sorriso safado. -Tenho até as botas, oh, capitão, meu capitão - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Harry logo corou todo, mas ele estava imerso demais na fantasia do Bravo Capitão e da Travessa Tripulante pra se preocupar.

-Sabe, você ainda não me disse o que são esses Kligots - Rony lembrou a Dino.

-Kligons - Dino respondeu distraído. -E acho que você não está entendendo o que quero dizer.

-Mesmo? - Rony perguntou, irritado. -E o que quer dizer? Que ninguém me diz _nada_?

Gina apontou pra Harry e Hermione, que agora riam no sofá. -O casal da Era está junto a uns três minutos e já estão planejando brincadeiras de adulto.

-O que você sabe sobre brincadeiras de adulto? - Rony perguntou, seus instintos fraternos em alerta máximo. Qualquer possibilidade de drama na vida de Harry e Hermione eram nada em comparação à possível corrupção da irmãzinha.

-Provavelmente viu todos aqueles garotos saindo de seus dormitórios, peito nu, sonolentos... é o suficiente pra fazer qualquer garota se perguntar sobre toda a diversão que pode ter - Simas disse, com uma expressão surpreendentemente séria.

Gina revirou os olhos. -É, Simas, fiquei louca de desejo quando te vi saindo do quarto, com o corpo coberto apenas por um pijama de leprechaus dançando.

Simas recuou. -Odeio quando as pessoas me vêem apenas como objeto. Só porque sou incrivelmente lindo não significa que sou fácil. - todos os grifinórios tossiram de repente.

Enquanto isso, Rony, ao ouvir sua irmã falar as palavras "Simas", "desejo", "quarto" e "corpo" saiu de seu transe. -Fique longe de minha irmã! - ordenou.

-Oh, Merlin - Gina disse, irritada.

Simas olhou surpreso para Rony. -Eu não fiz nada!

-Você está olhando pra ela e não está completamente vestido!

-Só tem um botão de minha camisa aberto!

-Devia se envergonhar! - Rony uivou.

-Por que Rony está tão preocupado com Simas? - Neville perguntou inocente. -Pensei que ele se preocuparia com o rumor que Draco e Gina estavam se agarrando nas masmorras.

Silêncio absoluto. Até Harry e Hermione pararam seus planos e olharam pra essa pequena _bomba_.

-O que? - Rony sibilou, ficando num tom de vermelho que com certeza não seria bom para sua saúde. -Malfoy? Masmorra? _Agarrando?_ - ele gritou.

Gina cobriu os olhos com as mãos. -Ah, não - gemeu. Os outros grifinórios olharam com interesse.

-Você realmente beijou o Malfoy? - Harry perguntou, imaginado se realmente queria saber a resposta.

Gina suspirou, as mãos ainda cobrindo os olhos. -Foi só um beijo - resmungou. -Aconteceu. Não dá pra explicar.

-Eu vou matar ele! - Rony rugiu. -Vou cortar em pedacinho, vou...

-Não vai fazer nada disso! - Gina gritou. -Foi só uma vez, foi um acidente e por tudo que é mais sagrado... eu tenho 16 anos! - gritou, atingindo um volume notável. As crianças da Grifinória olharam impressionadas pra todo aquele volume saindo da caçula da família Weasley. -Posso cuidar disso sem sua interferência! Não __o fim do mundo! - e dizendo isso, saiu do salão com um humor ótimo.

-Mas está bem perto! - ele gritou pra ela. -Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Aonde o mundo vai chegar?

-Bem, ele é meio atraente - Lilá disse hesitando. -De um jeito sonserino, bad-boy.

Rony olhou amargurado pra ela. -Eu vou matar ele. - informou.

-Bem - Harry disse animado pra todos, se levantando do sofá. -No fim das contas, foi um dia fascinante. Entretanto, estou ficando meio cansado, então acho que já vou pra cama. Hermione?

O rosto de Hermione ganhou um tom rosa enquanto ela respondia. -Sim, claro. Muito cansada. Preciso dormir. Tenho que me preparar para as aulas.

A boca de Rony se contorceu num sorriso, apesar de seu humor. -Amanhã é sábado, Hermione. Não temos aula.

Hermione contraiu os lábios e ficou pensando profundamente em outro motivo. -É importante dormirmos no mesmo horário, pra mantermos o ritmo. - Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando vigorosamente.

-Mesmo horário? Você passou a noite em claro, estudando, o ano passado inteiro - Lilá comentou. -Nunca foi tão cedo pra cama.

-Meu ritmo vai ficar desajustado! - Hermione insistiu.

-Acho que seu 'ritmo' vai ficar ótimo - Dino disse, revirando os olhos. -Vá entrar em serviço, capitão. - Uma onda de riso se espalhou no salão.

Harry apenas suspirou e coçou a ponta do nariz. -Acho que descobriram nosso plano, Hermione.

Hermione ficou tensa. -_Eu_ planejo dormir - ela disse, por alguma razão determinada a manter a fachada.

Harry olhou pra ela com um sorriso predador -Eu não. - ele disse gentil.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. -Acho que vou pra cama então. - ela virou e acenou para todos. -Boa noite. - e se dirigiu até as escadas.

Harry parou em frente a Rony. -Obrigado - disse baixo.

Rony corou, sorriu e deu um murrinho no ombro de Harry. -Que mais eu poderia fazer por meus dois melhores amigos?

-Além de semanas de desconforto físico, mental e emocional? - Hermione perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou pra ele com um sorriso radiante. -Obrigada - sussurrou pra ele e ficou na ponta dos pés pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Rony corou violentamente enquanto Harry e Hermione iam até as escadas.

-Ah, e Rony? - Harry disse, parando e virando de frente pra ele novamente.

-Hmmmm?

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso meio assustador. -Fique atento - Rony deu um sorriso nervoso e acenou pra que continuassem seu caminho.

Toda a Grifinória olhava em silêncio enquanto Harry escoltava Hermione pelas escadas. Quando perderam o casal de vista, um segundanista correu silenciosamente escada acima, seguindo-os. O silêncio continuou até que o aluno voltou, um sorriso gigante no rosto.

-Ele entrou no quarto dela.

Barulho. Caos. Desordem. Assovios e gritos. Piadinhas obscenas e frases vulgares se espalharam pela multidão como água. Apostas foram feitas. Lilá e Parvati davam gritinhos tão agudos, que algumas criaturas parecidas com morcegos desviaram de seus caminhos na Floresta Proibida. Simas e Dino dramatizavam algumas permutas possíveis dentro do quarto, com resultado extremamente engraçados.

Rony chorava.

Neville se perguntava quando todos ficaram loucos.

Depois de um tempo, o resto da Grifinoria foi fazendo seu caminho pelas escadas, ainda conversando animados sobre a união de dois membros do Trio maravilha e da fascinante revelação sobre Draco e Gina. Lilá se largou sobre o sofá e Parvati fez o mesmo numa das poltronas.

-Sabe, você ainda não explicou o ritual de casamentos daqueles Kligon - Rony lembrou a Dino.

Dino riu -Você ia gostar deles, Rony. As fêmeas jogam objetos pesados nos machos.

-E o que os machos fazem? - Lilá perguntou, interessada nessas pessoas estranhas.

-Lêem poesia. E se desviam.

-Parecem idiotas - Rony resmungou.

-Uma diversidade infinita com combinações infinitas, Rony - Dino falou, plácido. -Não descarte uma idéia até que tenha tentado.

-Ah, e agora é o momento em que nos conta de sua experiência com fêmeas jogando coisas em você? - Parvati perguntou, venenosa. -Não sei porque, acho que a prática é familiar pra você.

-Bem, posso contar da vez que uma garota me deixou lamber a...

-Pervertido! - Parvati gritou e jogou uma almofada nele.

Dino se desviou e sorriu. -Devo te comparar a um dia de verão? Tua arte mais amável e temperada...

-Ah, cala boca! - Parvati respondeu e marchou escada acima.

Simas balançou a cabeça. -Bela tentativa, amigo. - deu um tapa no ombro de Dino e depois virou pra Lilá e Rony e sorriu. -Não fiquem acordados até tarde. - e correu pelas escadas.

Dino deu de ombros. -Bem, acho que sempre podemos esperar pelo amanhã. - deu um sorriso maroto pra Rony. -Divirta-se. - depois subiu, deixando Rony e Lilá sozinhos no salão comunal.

-Eh, do que eles estavam falando? - Rony disse, olhando curioso para Lilá.

Lilá apenas sorriu e bateu no assento ao lado dela no sofá. -Sente aqui e aproveite o momento.

Rony levantou as sobrancelhas. Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto, presumidamente fazendo coisas bem travessas um ao outro e aproveitando imensamente. Tinham admitido que se amavam, se poupando de muita dor e mágoa e poupando a sanidade dos outros grifinórios. Pessoalmente, suas córneas, ouvidos e fígado estavam a salvo de um grande abuso e ele estava grato por isso. E agora, Lilá olhava pra ele com um olhar muito _interessante_. Rony deu um sorriso charmoso e foi até o sofá.

Ele era um gênio.

* * *

**NT**: Demorou, mas chegou! Espero que tenham gostado da fic... Apesar dela não ser tão grande, comédia sempre é mais complicado pra traduzir, esse capítulo em especial. Mas acho que no geral, deu pra entender... Obrigada a todos que comentaram (aqui e por e-mail) e até a próxima! Beijos!


End file.
